The Next Step XXX - Story 6 - Jacquie and Noah
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Jacquie and Noah solve their issues *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 6

Jacquie and Noah

(The Locker Room)

Season 6 Episode 6

After a long day of rehearsal, Jacquie was finally getting packed up in the locker room. Summer had been put in the front row over her and she was not happy, plus her boyfriend Noah had recently revealed that he did not have confidence in her as a dancer. Frustrated, she slammed the door of her locker shut and turned to the entrance of the room just in time to see Noah walk in.

"Hey", said Noah, stopping in front of her, "I want to know if the rumours are true, did you really try to get Summer to join Acro-Nation?"

"Who told you that?", questioned Jacquie, caught off guard that Noah had found out about her and Richelle's plan.

"It doesn't matter", replied Noah, the dance captain getting the feeling that what he had heard about his girlfriend was correct, "is it true?"

"Look it's a long story", answered Jacquie, not wanting to start a conversation with Noah.

"I've got time", said Noah, his eyes lingering on his girlfriend perky breasts, longing to give them a feel.

"I just feel like you have no confidence in me and I don't understand why you think Summer is a better dancer than me", explained Jacquie, unaware that Noah was having sexual thoughts about her. Realising that not telling Jacquie what he really thought about her was not helping, Noah took a step towards the female dancer so that they were face to face.

As the two stared into each other's eyes Noah said, "I may not tell you this enough, but you are an incredible dancer and I will always believe in you. If it isn't this dance where you are in the front row, it will definitely be the next." As Noah said this, Jacquie began to run her hands over Noah's chest. When he finished Jacquie proceeded to kiss him, the two lovers locking tongues. Nailed it, thought Noah as Jacquie's smooth hands made their way up his shirt and to his bare chest where they continued to run across his muscles.

As she ran her hands over Noah's chest as they kissed, Jacquie could not wait to get out of the studio. It had been a few days since the two of them had last fucked and she was dying to feel Noah's cock in her young pussy. However, Noah had other ideas as he quickly pulled off his shirt, allowing Jacquie to have access to his torso. Captivated by Noah's chest, Jacquie did not notice Noah's own hands grasping her breasts as they continued to make out with one another.

Noah, dying to see Jacquie's naked body, attempted to pull off his girlfriend's top. Tearing the top off, Noah began to make out with Jacquie's tits, their texture and scent giving him a serious hard on. Determined to give Jacquie maximum pleasure, Noah unclipped Jacquie's tights and stuck his hand into her underwear and proceeded to finger her. The feeling of having both her pussy and tits satisfied was sending Jacquie over the edge quickly and Noah was almost ready to give her the fuck she deserved.

Jacquie let out a cry as her pussy exploded into Noah's hand, her juices soaking her panties. As Jacquie collapsed onto one of the benches, Noah got on his knees and removed the garments and drank the cum the was continuing to leak from Jacquie's cunt. Her cum tasted amazing and Noah was ready for more. The dance captain got to his feet and gave Jacquie a long and sultry kiss, sharing the cum between them. The couple grinned at each other and got to their feet, Jacquie making her way to the lockers. She stopped and turned to face Noah who was removing his lower half of clothing, allowing his erect, pre cum covered cock, to escape.

Jacquie was unable to tear her eyes from Noah's cock as he stood in front of her allowing the female dancer to manoeuvre herself into the right position for her wet cunt to take his cock. Jacquie then wrapped her white manicured fingers around his cock, the feeling sending a wave of pleasure through Noah. He then readied himself as she placed his cock at her moist opening. Jacquie, wasting no time, plunged herself on to him, which caused a loud moan from both people. She jumped up and down on his cock as he reached up and held her boobs as they bounced around.

"Oh Noah, your cock feels so good in my pussy!", she yelled out to him. "Oh Jacquie, I've wanted this for so long. It's better than I could have imagined", cried Noah. She bent down and started to kiss him as they continued fucking.

Jacquie placed her hands on his chest and forced herself up high, almost letting his dick fall out, before slamming back down on him. She could tell by the look in his face that he was in heaven right now. She did this several times until her arms got tired and continued fucking him normally.

After a few minutes, Jacquie crawled off him and lay on her back on the sofa at the end of the locker room. Without her saying anything, Noah crawled on top of her and slammed his cock into her entrance. He pinned her ankles down next to her head and slammed all of his weight onto her pelvis. She held onto his hair tightly and forced his lips onto hers. After a few seconds, she released her grip from his head and reached for his ass, pulling him into her cunt harder. "Faster Noah, fuck me faster", yelled Jacquie eager to have her cunt ravaged by her boyfriend. He obeyed her wishes and began to slam into her faster and faster.

They fucked for several more minutes until she began to feel a rush of pleasure fill her body. She gripped on to the sofa and screamed out. Her moans were louder than ever as she felt her orgasm building. Noah continued his unrelenting assault on her cunt and as Jacquie's vaginal walls tightened around him, he came. Load after load of cum spurted into his girlfriend's pussy filling her up. Jacquie's juices squirted around Noah's cock and onto the sofa.

However, they were not done yet, Noah got to his feet and Jacquie got on her knees and wrapped her mouth around his cock, tasting a mixture of both his and her cum. Noah placed his hands on Jacquie's head and slowly moved her mouth back and forth over his cock, hearing her gag every time his cock head touched the back of his throat. Tilting her head up at him, Jacquie stared into her boyfriend's eyes as he mouth fucked her. The eyes of a kind and compassionate dance captain having been replaced with ones of a sex hungry man who was brutal in his fucking style. Jacquie wouldn't have him any other way.

As Noah began to feel cum building inside his cock he brought his cock from Jacquie's lips and proceeded to jerk it off with his cum covered hand. Jacquie carefully angled her face so that she would take the full force of his cum. On the verge of cumming, Noah stared at his girlfriend, taking in all her best features, her face, her body, her breasts, her expensively manicured fingers. She was really a step up from his last girlfriend Amanda, who, after having first-hand experience of Noah's dominant side in bed, had left to tour the world with another dance troupe. Thankfully he had hit the jackpot with Jacquie, on whom he could do whatever he desired. As he furiously jerked off at her face Jacquie stared up at him her eyes begging for Noah's cum.

"You ready?" He asked her.

Jacquie didn't answer with words, but with her actions. She opened her mouth wide while still looking at her. He gave himself a few more pumps before he exploded his load all over the beautiful dancer's face. Stream after stream of his cum landed on her face, some landing in her mouth. She laughed as he shot some in her eyes and hair. He shook the last few drops on her chest before she grabbed his dick and began to suck it dry. Her tongue cleaned every last bit of cum out of his cock. She let go of it once it began to soften and swallowed the contents in her mouth.

As Noah sat down to relax, Jacquie used her finger to scoop up the cum off her face and ate it. Once she was done, she sat down next to him and began to kiss his neck. The two lovers cleaned the cum off themselves and got dressed, their relationship fixed. Sharing one final kiss they grabbed their stuff, neither of them aware that someone had been standing outside of the door watching them the entire time…

The End


End file.
